jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goodbye, Pythor
Look, I don't want to be rude here, but is it really necessary to make a new article on the Wiki about this? A couple things: #One, this is spam. I can understand your anger, but it is spam because it does not relate to any fanon Jurassic Park topics. #Two, it's a full-blown rant. Again, with it not being needed on here. This isn't the best way to let out this frustration - but I will say now that I understand what you are dealing with. #Lastly, the language and vandalism. If you think that you can go off rambling with these words, then there's another thing coming, because it is not welcome on the Wiki to openly swear in such a way. Plus, the edit you made to the Oxalaia (PYHNUT) is vandalism. That's not something to get away with. Look, I understand that you are frustrated. There are people out there who want to make something related to Jurassic Park, even if the topic of it is completely impossible to match up to in real life (for instance, a T-Rex running at 300 miles per hour). Not only is this a fanon wiki, but not everything (just an example, nothing negative towards it) needs to be serious. I'm not saying this to go against you. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. But I did add warnings, and that it's a rant. Peenut2k7 (talk) 00:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) This should have been a blog post. I agree that Pythor's dinosaurs are stupid Mary Sueish abominations, though. Even my early creations on the wiki weren't that bad. At the very least, he should improve his grammar. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 03:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) My opinion Well Pythor's T-rex U is a horrible abomination mary sue, normally I wouldn't approve of a rant taking up an entire page... but still it's true. Maybe we should give Pythor some time to make a reasonable dino rather then basically saying: *This dino is better then any Spinosaurid from Siamosaurus to Spinosaurus to Oxalaia, *This dinosaur is better then your favorite dino, *This dino can kill everything, *This dino is the ultimate idol of T-rex fanboys everywhere. So maybe we should just let Pythor fix it before we decide to take action against his godmodded abominations. Hey,your Spinosaurus Bellicosus is a horrible abomination,you're saying it can be 65ft tall and 80ft long!I put that on my T.rex.U but I thought that was stupid,so I changed it and put it to what it is now,and I put 25 TO 50ft, 20 TO 80 tons,and 49.9 TO 150.5 tons,so it doesn't mean that it could stay like that big and powerful,it means that it can SOMETIMES it can be that big and powerful.User:Pythor9449 (talk) March 27,2013 08:22 (UTC) Can someone just delete this article already? I mean, if it's causing so much trouble, then get rid of it. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I deleted it for you,Starscream7. User:Pythor9449 19:40,March 28,2013 (UTC) Only the largest Spinosaurus B. ever reported is 80ft long. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 06:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Also the largest T.Rex.U is 50ft tall and 80 tons.User:Pythor9449 14:25 April 1,2013 (UTC) Whoops! Holy Raptor Jesus, I didn't think i'd cause THAT. o-o Peenut2k7 (talk) 22:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC)